Pucca
Pucca is the 10 year old girl (Turns 11 in the episode "Slam Bam Birthday Bash"). She is the main character of the Pucca series. She is hopelessly in love with Garu and is constantly trying to kiss him. She was born on July 7. She is the best friend of Ching. Pucca Like Garu, Pucca doesn't speak. Pucca instead communicates with giggling, kissing, growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!" and she has cheered "A-B-Y-O" with Ching when they both acted as cheerleaders in the episode Ninjitsu for Dummies. She and Garu also both sing in''Hooray for Bollywood!'' (their voices, however, are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Pucca lives with her guardians (her parents are never seen and she may've came to live with them temporarily), the three Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl, driving around town on her red scooter. She has a pink cat named Yani, who flirts with other cats but is only interested in Garu's black cat, Mio (similar to her flirting with Garu, but Mio returns Yani's feelings). The only times her hair is out of her usual style is in episodes Ghost Of A Kiss (though it is her ancestor, whom looked exactly like Pucca); Ring Ring's Party Favors'''when she was blasted out of the Goh-rong when Ring Ring uses her opera voice, destroying most of it, when her hair ties fall off, when she notices this, she mutters "oops" and stuffs them in her pockets; in '''Gold Medal Garu when she wears her hair in wavy pigtails as the Goddess of Sports; and He Loves Me Not where her hair was flowing from an unusual power, and Puccapatra where her hair is down. Pucca is also a talented musician, as shown in And the Band Played Rong, Sooga Size Me, and a few other episodes. Most likely out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often takes over when Garu (unwillingly) gives up. Pucca has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. It is revealed in the episode Tomb It May Concern that Pucca is Uncle Dumpling's, Ho's and Linguini's niece (though it does not mention which side of the family they come from). The back of some of the Pucca DVD cases also states that the chiefs are Pucca's uncles, similar to The Powerpuff Girls. In the episode Tokyo A-Go-Go, she makes a parody of Sailor Moon using a magic rod to save Garu from the giant sumo wrestler, sending him in to a volcano. In the episode Dance, Pucca, Dance, her uncles asked if she needs one of their costumes for the party but she shows them what she was sewing, which was a costume of Garu. Several boys had also fallen in love with her, including a Western version of Garu in the episode Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas, a rich man called Lazlo Gotalotovich in the episode Prince Not So Charming and a clone of Garu in the episode Romancing The Clone. Appearance Pucca wears a red shirt with black leggings and black shoes. Her hair is tied into two buns with two red hair ties, giving her an odango hairstyle. Also she looks like she could be blind, but on one episode she opened her eyes. She has visible pink marks on her cheeks, which don't show when she grins. Relationships Garu: Pucca has a huge crush on Garu. She is always chasing him whenever she sees him, and won't leave him alone. She will do anything to be with him. Ching: Ching is Pucca's best friend and is usually with her. Dumpling, Ho, Linguini: The chefs are Pucca's uncles and mentors.Pucca's uncles are the owners of the Goh-Rong restaurant. It is possible that her father's name is Goh Rong. Trivia *She makes different character parodies. *She has supernatural powers, maybe from Master Soo. *She can be stronger than Master Soo. *Pucca understands Finnish Language Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Hero Category:Comedy Category:Human Category:Cameron33268110